Nuevos miembros en Akatsuki
by Keiki-Kuroi
Summary: Akatsuki ha parado sus movimientos.¿Por qué?Acaso buscan miembros nuevos?Disfrutad de este maravilloso fanfic.Dejen reviews
1. Un nuevo miembro llega

**¿Nuevos miembros en Akatsuki?**

En un lugar alejado cercano a la Villa Oculta de la Niebla se habían reunido unos ninjas misteriosos que vestían unas largas túnicas negras con unas nubes rojas bordadas en ellas que les llegaban hasta los pies, en la cabeza llevaban unos sombreros de paja con varias telas finísimas que llegaban a sus hombros dejando ver únicamente la parte frontal de su cara, ocultada por el cuello de la túnica, cada uno de ellos llevaba un anillo con diferentes símbolos, "Rei", "Seiryū", "Suzaku", "Gyokunyo" y "Genbu", el portador de este último tenía un aspecto muy curioso, su cara era de dos tonalidades distintas, blanco y negro, y estaba cubierta por una Venus atrapamoscas, tenía los ojos amarillos y su pelo era igual de verde que la Venus que le rodeaba la cabeza.

-Itachi-dijo uno que se ocultaba en la sombra-¿dónde se encuentran Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan?

-Kisame fue derrotado en el combate contra Gai mi señor-dijo Itachi un joven apuesto en cuyos ojos se reflejaba el _Sharingan_, la técnica más poderosa del extinguido Clan Uchiha, con sus tres aspas indicando de que era un verdadero heredero del clan.

-¿Y Hidan y Kakuzu?-preguntó el líder de nuevo.

-Kakuzu esta muerto, mientras que Hidan esta enterrado vivo en un bosque lejano a la Villa de la Hoja guardado por el Clan Nara -dijo el miembro de la Venus en la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro Zetsu?

-Seguro mi señor-respondió este-aquí están sus anillos-y les tendió dos anillos en cuyos símbolos se leían "Hokuto" y "Santai".

-He subestimado a esos ninjas-dijo el líder con una muestra de molestia en sus palabras-y por lo que veo Zetsu eres tan eficaz como siempre.

-Solo cumplía con mi deber-dijo este.

-Pues vaya cosa-dijo uno de ellos cuyo rostro estaba tapado por una mascara con forma de espiral que tenía una obertura donde se situaba su ojo derecho-tanto Hidan, Kisame y Kakuzu no eran tan fuertes después de todo.

-Cállate Tobi-dijo el último miembro, llevaba un localizador en su ojo izquierdo, de cabellos rubios se sujetaba su pelo con una coleta, mientras un gran mechón de su flequillo le tapaba el ojo de su localizador-no haces más que quejarte de los demás mientras tu no haces nada.

-Recuerda que fue gracias a mi técnica secreta con la que vencimos al Sanbi, Deidara-chan-dijo Tobi con sorna pero tuvo que esquivar algunos pájaros explosivos de arcilla de Deidara.

-Dejaos de tonterías los dos-dijo el líder-necesitamos nuevos miembros, sin ellos no podremos sellar a los bijuu ni capturar a sus respectivos jinkurichi para luego poder extraérselos, recordadlo bien, hasta que no encontremos a cuatro miembros más no podremos hacer nada.

-¿Por donde empezamos entonces?-pregunto Itachi-hay muchos sitios por donde buscar.

-Itachi-dijo el líder con una sonrisa-recuerda que en Akatsuki los miembros vienen no son buscados, ¿verdad chico?-y fijo su mirada en el árbol que tenía junto a él.

Con unos rápidos movimientos Itachi formo los sellos y junto sus manos en el sello final que era el del tigre.

-_Katon: Gôkakyû no jutsu!- _dicho esto una gran bola de fuego saliodisparada hacia el árbol y justo un segundo antes de que impactara se oyó otra voz.

-_Suiton suiryuudan no jutsu- _entonces una gran concentración de agua con forma de un feroz dragón fue a impactar contra la bola de fuego provocando una gran onda expansiva y la producción de vapor debido al choque. Fue entonces cuando todos observaron la figura de un chico de aproximadamente 15 años salir de la pequeña niebla. Misteriosamente iba vestido con las ropas de Akatsuki y con los sombreros de paja que ellos habitualmente llevaban en misiones de infiltración, fue entonces cuando se quito el sombrero y pudieron observar su rostro, tenía un toque sereno que le hacia parecer más adulto, su pelo era negro y un poco largo cuyo flequillo, que tapaba parte de su rostro, dejaba ver sus ojos, unos ojos negros azabache, con un brillo oscuro apenas perceptible, les hecho a todos una mirada de indeferencia y frialdad menos al líder, el chico permanecido mirándole hasta que le dirigió la palabra.

-Chico, ¿qué hacías espiándonos?-pregunto el líder con curiosidad-¿sabes que puedes morir al enfrentarte a nosotros no?

-Creo que los únicos que podrían vencerme aquí serian Itachi y por último tú líder de Akatsuki-dijo el chico echándoles una mirada.

-¿Y puedo saber quién eres?-inquirió el lider con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Soy Kokoro no Kuroi-dijo el chico-y soy unos de los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki.

-¿Un nuevo miembro de Akatsuki?-dijo Deidara-¿y por que te crees preparado para ello?

-Porque simplemente estoy capacitado Deidara-dijo Kuroi, que se había situado a espaldas de Deidara en menos de 2 segundos ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-"Es bastante rápido"-pensó Zetsu-pero no se si sus técnicas son suficientemente buenas para nosotros-pero entonces Kuroi clavó en el su mirada.

-¿Acaso crees que no valgo para la organización Zetsu?-le dijo este-podría matarte y así demostrarlo, pero seria un miembro menos para la organización, y seria un desperdicio.

-No hace falta usar la violencia Kuroi-dijo el líder, y este le miro a los ojos-pero si quieres formar parte de la organización deberás demostrarnos si eres digno de entrar.

-Pues yo no hice na…-empezó Tobi-pero Deidara le cerró la boca de un codazo.

-Si, ya se que tu Tobi, no hiciste nada para entrar en la organización-dijo Kuroi-solo ocupaste el hueco de Akasuna no Sasori, y solo fue gracias a que eras un subordinado de Zetsu, solo eres un inútil.

-Te voy a…-empezó Tobi y saco un kunai dispuesto a matarlo- vas a pagar tratarme así.

Tobi se dispuso a atacar a Kuroi y le lanzó el shuriken que llevaba escondido en la otra mano pero que fue rechazado por otro shuriken de Kuroi que seguía en el mismo sitio, sin moverse, justo cuando iba a atacarlo Kuroi le dio un golpe en la mano que hizo que soltara el kunai, puso su dedo en el agujero que tenía y le golpeo en la mascara por la parte derecha. Entonces Tobi hizo una cantidad de sellos y se dispuso a ejecutar su técnica:

-_Katon: Gôkakyû no jutsu**- **_y de su la parte rota de su mascara salio una gran bola de fuego con destino a Kuroi, pero este ya había previsto los sellos y había realizado los suyos propios:

-_Fuuton: Mugen no jutsu- _lanzó un soplido de donde salio una gran ráfaga de viento que hizo explotar la bola de fuego provocando la salida de abundante humo, entonces, Tobi noto que alguien saltaba y vio a Kuroi en el aire volviendo rápidamente a juntar sus manos haciendo sellos:

-_Fuuton: Zankûha no jutsu_- y moviendo su kunai hizo salir una onda de viento a toda velocidad que impacto a Tobi en la mascara haciendo que se rompiera completamente por su lado derecho.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunto Tobi dolorido debido a que la explosión le había dado en los brazos.

-Viento a presión y lo último viento cortante-dijo Kuroi-esperaba algo más de ti Uchiha Obito.

Entonces Itachi fue el sorprendido, ¿aún quedaba otro Uchiha además de él y Sasuke? Imposible, su familia le había dicho que Obito había muerto de joven cuando había estado en una misión en la Villa de la Hierba, pero en lugar de eso ante él se erigía un Uchiha que estaba luchando con un desconocido, pero en ese momento el joven Uchiha dejo sus cavilaciones y comenzó a volver a seguir el combate.

-Esto se pone interesante-dijo Obito-jamás creí que tendría que usarlo, pero eres un adversario a tener en cuenta, y por ti, haré una excepción, ¡atento! 

-_Mangekyô Sharingan**- **_entonces, Obito, que había cerrado los ojos los fue abriendo lentamente y estuvo dispuesto a atacar cuando no encontró a Kuroi a la vista entonces dijo a voz de grito- ¡Apartaos todos ya!

-_Amateratsu-_dijo este mientras unas bolas de fuego negras hacían reventar el suelo mientras lo consumían todo a su paso, justo en ese momento voz de Kuroi se oyó debajo del suelo:

_-Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu-_dijo mientras una barrera de agua retenia por unos segundos las mortales llamas negras mientras el salía del suelo-vaya, pues eres un rival a tener en cuenta, Uchiha Obito.

-Tu tampoco lo hace mal-dijo el Uchiha-dejémoslo para otro día.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?-dijo el líder-Obito, ahora que has mostrado tu verdadera apariencia podrás ser un miembro mas a tener en cuenta, nos has sorprendido a todos.

-Gracias señor-dijo Obito sonriendo.

-Y en cuanto a ti Kuroi-dijo el líder-me has mostrado unas habilidades excelentes y una rapidez asombrosa pero no es nada a tener en cuenta quiero ver algo que pueda servir a esta organización.

-De acuerdo-dijo Kuroi-lo primero es este anillo- y les mostró un anillo con el símbolo "Kūchin_"-_era el de Orochimaru, ¿cierto?-y ante la atónita mirada de todos dijo- y también he capturado y encerrado en este objeto- enseñando a todos una vasija con un pergamino que ponía "sellado" al biju de cinco colas, es decir al Houkou.


	2. Fuuin:Tamashi nuru no jutsu

Capitulo 2

**Fuuin: tamashi nuru no jutsu**

Al oír tales palabras todos se callaron y contemplaron al joven que los miraba como si no hubiese dicho nada grave, ¿qué había sellado al Houkou, el biju de cinco colas, él solo? Imposible Gobi era uno de los más poderosos y era imposible que un muchacho de 15 años pudiera haberlo derrotado solo y sin ayuda. El líder comenzó a ver a Kuroi de manera diferente. Aunque fuera algo mayor que un niño tenía un enorme potencial que no podía ser desaprovechado.

-Kuroi-dijo el líder después de un basto silencio-ahora da por hecho de que eres un miembro de Akatsuki, pero permíteme contestarme una duda.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta que quieres que conteste?-dijo este.

-¿Derrotaste tu solo al Gobi?-preguntó el líder-¿o te ayudó alguien?

-Soy poderoso pero no tengo tanto chakra para luchar contra un biju hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego sellarlo-dijo Kuroi- me ayudo un ninja desertor de la Villa oculta de la Hierba. Tiene una técnica que quizás te interese.

-¿Podrías darme más datos?-dijo el líder-¿quién es y que técnica es esa?

-Se llama Akachi Inuyami-dijo Kuroi-y la técnica que utilizo para sellar al Gobi es una invención suya. Es una técnica deselladobastante útil que recibí en mi propio cuerpo. Se trata de coger el alma de cualquier persona y hacer que se convierta en una especie de devoradora que, si te atraviesa, puede quitarte todo el chakra que tengas. Pero, si no tienes el suficiente para que te lo robe, devora toda la materia del cuerpo dejando solo el espíritu y chakra del recibidor.

-¿Y cómo es que pudiste sobrevivir?-dijo Deidara interviniendo de repente-según nos has contado y no lo pongo en duda esa técnica devora todo lo que atraviesa, entonces, ¿por qué tu sobreviviste?

-Es una buena pregunta-opinó Zetsu cruzándose de brazos- ¿qué tienes que responder Kuroi?

-Por que lo uso en el principio del combate-explico Kuroi mirándoles por encima del hombro-me quede con el suficiente chakra para inutilizarle las manos para que no hiciera los sellos de las técnicas. Además, solo puede utilizarse dos veces, ya que si no te queda el suficiente chakra el alma puede volverse contra el ejecutor de la técnica y destruirle a él.

-Vaya con la técnica-dijo Obito con sorna-¿se puede saber por qué se vuelve contra el ejecutor?

-Es muy simple-dijo Kuroi girándose para mirarle-se necesita una buena cantidad de chakra para realizar la técnica y otra gran cantidad para dirigirlo. Pero si al invocarlo gastas tus últimas gotas de chakra, el espíritu queda sin rumbo y en busca de energía va por el individuo más cercano, es decir…

-Que va a por el ejecutante de la técnica. ¿Cierto Kuroi?-dijo Itachi interrumpiendo a este.

-Exacto-dijo este sin mirarlo-pero aun no he terminado de explicarlo.

-Kuroi-dijo el líder-siento interrumpirte pero tenemos cosas más urgentes que hacer. Primero debemos ir a la base para realizar la técnica de sellado de los bijus en la base de la organización. Por el camino continuaras, ahora, en marcha.

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos y con gran rapidez salieron del lugar y fueron hacia el lugar de la nueva base de Akatsuki, todos se sorprendieron cuando Kuroi, cansado, comenzó a ir más rápido como si supiera donde estaba la base, hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

-¿Adonde va tan rápidamente?- pregunto Deidara al resto-es como si supiera el lugar donde se encuentra, y eso que lo decidimos hace unos días.

-Deidara-dijo el líder-recuerda que ese chico a sido capaz de encontrarnos en un lugar que nadie sabía, por eso mismo es un nuevo miembro de la organización, tiene una gran capacidad de conseguir información y unas habilidades y rapidez impresionante, no es raro que no sepa donde se encuentra nuestra nueva base.

-Puede ser-dijo Itachi-pero me inquieta algo- los ojos que contenían el _sharingan_del apuesto Uchiha se entrecerraron como si quisiera poder ver por donde andaba Kuroi-¿no creéis que iba demasiado rápido?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Itachi?-pregunto Zetsu.

-Que podría estar buscando a alguien o podía haberle revelado a alguien la posición de nuestra base.

-Insinúas que nos ha traicionado-dijo Obito-espero que no, me caía bien ese tipo.

-Ese ingenuo tiene toda la pinta de ser un traidor-dijo la parte negra de Zetsu-esa escoria se lo tiene muy engreido.

-¡Dejaos de discusiones!-acató el líder-sigamos con nuestro camino. Pero esta vez, iremos más rápido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando Kuroi llego a la base de Akatsuki miro a su alrededor y entró por la puerta, que extrañamente estaba abierta, saco dos kunais de debajo de su túnica y se puso uno en cada mano. Antes de entrar realizo una técnica de invención propia.

_**-**__Kage h__ōsō no jutsu-_entonces su cuerpo se convirtió en una pequeña sombra apenas perceptible por el ojo humano. Al entrar noto como un impulso asesino que iba hacia él y paro con el kunai de su mano derecha la daga que iba hacia él mientras que dirigía su mano izquierda hacia el cuello de su atacante. Pero cuando miro hacia abajo noto como un kunai que el atacante poseía también se encontraba en su cuello y no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que tipo de persona tenía esa rapidez similar a la suya.

-Baja de una vez el kunai Akachi-dijo Kuroi -no me hagas defenderme si no es por un buen motivo.

-Esa rapidez y esa voz de aburrimiento solo pueden ser de una persona-dijo Akachi con una ceja levantada, era un chaval de unos 16 años de cabellos rojizos, su flequillo le tapaba el ojo derecho mientras que unos finos mechones del mismo le caían por el izquierdo, llevaba las puntas de los laterales algo levantadas y las de la parte de atrás estaban entremezcladas unas con las otras, sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre y siempre llevaba una sonrisa en la cara, cosa que a Kuroi le parecía estúpido.

-Veo que has robado las ropas de Akatsuki-dijo Kuroi retirando su técnica de _Kage __h__ōsō _y volviendo a materializarse delante de él-¿por qué no te tomas de una vez las cosas en serio?

-Por que así la vida seria un aburrimiento ¿no crees?-dijo Akachi mirando hacia arriba y alzando los brazos-seriedad y obligaciones. ¿Ese es tu camino del ninja Kuroi?

-Cállate de una vez-dijo Kuroi malhumorado-salgamos fuera, creo que ya están llegando.

-¿Tan rápido?-preguntó Akachi-creía que tardarían más.

-Será porque no confían en mí-dijo Kuroi.

-Vaya-dijo Akachi con una mueca-por lo que veo piensan que les has traicionado.

-Que piensen lo que quieran-dijo este-vayamos a su encuentro, ya sabrán que estamos aquí, pero asegúrate de traerlo con nosotros.

Si, si...-decía Akachi sin mirarlo- siempre dando órdenes -pensó- ¿es qué no puede vivir la vida con tranquilidad? 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando los demás miembros llegaron al inmenso portón supieron al instante que Kuroi y alguien desconocido para ellos se encontraban dentro, con lo cual entraron con mucha precaución mezclándose con la oscuridad del interior, mediante señas el líder indico a Itachi y Obito que explorasen el interior con su _Sharingan _para encontrar rastro de chakra en su interior. Al no encontrar nada en su interior se dispusieron a pasar a otra sala en la que tampoco había nada, hasta que entonces en la zona de la estatua de los sellados oyeron la voz de alguien conocido.

-_¡Katon!:Gôkakyû no jutsu_-una bola de fuego salió disparada del centro de la sala donde se encontraba Kuroi y una figura misteriosa que, extrañamente, vestía las ropas de Akatsuki y ocultaba su rostro mediante el sombrero de paja con telas que todos utilizaban. Justo cuando parecía que la bola de fuego iba a destrozar el techo Kuroi volvió a ejecutar otra técnica.

-_¡Fuuton!:Kaze __mōshitatete no jutsu-_esta vez una ráfaga de aire salio de las manos de Kuroi haciendo que la bola de fuego oscilase por la sala sin chocar con ninguna parte de la estructura del edificio.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Zetsu.

-Resulta evidente-dijo Kuroi-os vamos a enseñar una técnica de la que ya hable hace poco.

-¿Y quién es tu acompañante Kuroi?-pregunto Obito.

-Estúpidos-dijo el Líder-salta a la vista que es el ninja del que nos hablo.

-Por fin se han dado cuenta-dijo Akachi quitándose el sombrero y dejando su rostro a la vista de todos-soy Akachi Inuyami y he oído que os faltan miembros. Así que, soy uno de los nuevos miembros-y sonriendo dijo-Comenzamos Kuroi.

-De acuerdo-dijo este mientras sacaba unas píldoras del soldado y se las tomaba-ten cuidado con lo que haces.

-¡Comienza el espectáculo!-dijo Akachi mientras saltaba y dejaba a la vista el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre-atención todos- y realizando unos sellos tremendamente rápidos en los que apenas se veían sus manos dijo:

_¡Fuuin!:Tamashi nuru no jutsu-_dichas estas palabras el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a retorcerse mientras su boca se habría poco a poco dejando salir una sombra de color azulada, su alma, que comenzó a tomar forma hasta adquirir el aspecto de humano. Unicamente se diferenciaban unos ojos en blanco y grandes colmillos en su boca. Con un gesto de sus manos, Akachi condujo al espíritu hacia Kuroi al que atravesó no sin antes arrebatarle una mueca de malestar, en las manos del espíritu se encontraba algo de color azul brillante que comenzó a devorar con avidez. Los de Akatsuki no daban crédito a sus ojos. En apenas dos segundos el Kuroi que se encontraba de pie estaba en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente con una rodilla apollada en el suelo. Akachi deshizo el sello y el espíritu se desintegro devorándose a si mismo. Todos notaron que Akachi también estaba bastante cansado pues había consumido mucho chakra en esa técnica justo como había explicado Kuroi. Fueron hacia ellos y se llevaron a Kuroi para que descansara a su habitación mientras que el líder y Akachi se quedaron solos sin nadie que les molestara.

-Verdaderamente impresionante-dijo el Líder-¿quién te enseño esa técnica?

-La aprendí solo-explico Akachi-pero vayamos al grano, dime cual es tu decisión.

-No hace falta ni que lo menciones-dijo el Líder y con un rápido movimiento de mano lanzó algo a Akachi, el cuál lo atrapo sin problemas-vete a descansar, mañana revisaremos los planes de la siguiente misión y asignare nuevos grupos.

Cerrando la puerta, el Líder dejo solo a un Akachi que feliz como estaba se derrumbo sobre la habitación en la que se encontraba Kuroi, pues al ir hacia la salida se encontró con Deidara quien le mostró el camino, cansado como estaba y sujetando con su mano un anillo que no tardo en ponerse. Antes de quedarse dormido pudo leer la inscripción que este llevaba en él: Santai

**Traducción de las técnicas mencionadas en el fanfic.**

**Por petición de un lector a final de cada historia pondré un glosario con las listas de ataques y sus traducciones correspondientes para que no haya líos y para que sepáis lo que significa cada técnica que aparece en el relato:**

**Katon: Gôkakyû no jutsu:** Técnica de la gran bola de fuego.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu:** Técnica del dragón de agua.

**Fuuton: Mugen no jutsu:** Técnica de viento infinito.

**Fuuton: Zankûha no jutsu:** Técnica de viento cortante.

**Mangekyô Sharingan: **Sharingan calidoscopio.

**Sharingan: **Ojo detector.

**Amateratsu:** En la mitología china/japonesa, diosa del Sol, cuya luz era deslumbrante y lo atravesaba todo.

**Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu: **Técnica de la barrera de agua.

**Kage h****ōsō no jutsu:** Técnica de la fusión de sombras.

**Fuuton: Kaze ****mōshitatete no jutsu: **Técnica de viento sostenedor.

**Fuuin: Tamashi nuru no jutsu: **Técnica del alma destructora.


End file.
